better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Shine Like Rainbows (Episode)
Shine Like Rainbows is the twenty-eighth episode (the second segment of the fourteenth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 193rd overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "Return to Seaquestria" and it will premiere as part of the 60-minute series finale. The Ninja and the Mane Six return to Hope Hollow to find what caused Hope Hollow to be without color, and decided to go inside the Rainbow to restore its glow. Meanwhile, Kataru warns Akita and the rest of the team that The Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai came to Equestria for revenge. Production The Rainbow Micro-Realm was inspired by the artist, Rebecca Dart. The scene where Twilight Sparkle wearing the Rainbow Wings was seen in the trailer for the Ice Chapter. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, two months and a day ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on 9GO in Australia on October 21, 2019. It was first accidentally leaked onto the official LEGO YouTube channel on September 21, 2019, which was on the same day during the Malaysian broadcast of "The Absolute Worst" and "One Small Caring". When the episode premiered in the United States, it did not include the theme song, the episode title card or the credits, with the credits of all four final episodes combined at the very end of "Awakenings". According to Tommy Andreasen, the animation style when Boreal came to Equestria is the same animation style as the Dazzlings’ flashback in "Gearing Up!". Plot An uneasy identity This episode begins back at the Never-Realm, as the Dazzlings were unable to free the Blizzard Samurai, while they were trapped in the ice capsule created by the Ninja and the Mane Six. However, Aria and Sonata began to have an argument and cause it to break easily, due to dark magic. The Dazzlings are finally free, and they managed to free the Blizzard Samurai, along with Vex and the Ice Emperor, escaped. Vex questioned them how they can managed to break the capsule, with the help of dark magic. The Ice Emperor tells them where are the Ninja and the Mane Six, as they are heading back to Ninjago and Equestria. The Dazzlings use the tea leaves from the Traveller's Tree, and embrace using dark magic to open the vortex. The Blizzard Samurai made their way to Equestria for eternal revenge. Somewhere in the forest, a male bear Formling raced to bring a frozen pony and attempt to free it. Something for everyone Meanwhile, back in Hope Hollow, Lloyd and Twilight goes to the library inside the town hotel and, with Petunia Petals' assistance, does research on the magic that drained Hope Hollow of its color. Elsewhere, Cole, Jay, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy take on the duty of making food for the festival, but the Rainbow Bakery is closed. They notice the unicorn couple from earlier—Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington—and the Sweetcakes, carrying an apricot pie and offer to make them the festival's official baking team. As Rainbow Dash coaches Pickle and Barley, instructing them to master the basics before moving on to more advanced maneuvers, a patch of grass turns green. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Jay and Cole spend time with Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington, Mrs. Sweetcake and her daughter, Candy. The couple uses their own apricots in their pies, but due to the lack of color, they are unable to tell when the apricots are ripe, usually resulting in pies that taste bad. Candy is also upset that all the baking supplies have running out of color, even her rainbow sprinkles. The four encourage the couple to reach out to their neighbor Moody Root—the elderly stallion they were arguing with before—whose apricots are very ripe. As the Hoofingtons, the Sweetcakes and Moody rekindle their friendship, some of Moody's apricots turn orange. As the town's rainbow sign is repaired and news about the Rainbow Festival starts to spread, more and more color starts to return. Lloyd, Twilight and Akita approaches Sunny Skies with the Rainbow Generator and theorizes that if they rebuild it and use it in conjunction with a reversal spell she found in the library, it should restore the town's color. Zane and Applejack recommends Torque Wrench for the job of rebuilding the Generator, and Torque accepts. Petunia offers to help Sunny Skies with his speech, but he nervously declines and leaves again. Snowblossom was outdone herself to let the rainbow reminds them who they are. Just then, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Cole and Jay return with the Hoofingtons, the Sweetcakes and Moody Root, who have worked together to bake treats for the Rainbow Festival. Snowblossom returns with Akita and Zane, Rainbow Dash returns with Pickle and Barley, who have vastly improved their flying skills. Finally, Rarity returns with Kerfuffle, who has made numerous festival accessories for the ponies to wear, including a pair of rainbow wings for Twilight Sparkle and a snowdress for Snowblossom. An imperative mastermind As the ponies and the people of Hope Hollow indulge in the Sweetcakes and the Hoofingtons' baked treats, Holly's garden care and Kerfuffle's fashion designs, more color starts to return, even to the townsponies and townspeople themselves. Sunny Skies is surprised by this, and Twilight and Petunia explain that he was never to blame for the town's loss of color. As revealed by the photos of the last Rainbow Festival—two of which were in the wrong order—the town started to lose its color before Sunny turned on the Rainbow Generator. However, Akita saw an entry from her brother, Kataru, about the warning. He said that the Blizzard Samurai and the Dazzlings were heading to Equestria to seek revenge. Worried, she told them that it may be true. Lloyd brings Zane, Twilight Sparkle, Snowblossom and Akita to the Rainbow Well. At the well, they encountered Kataru, Grimfax and an Alicorn pony who resembles Snowblosson but tint with turquoise. That Alicorn pony was Princess Seaspark and Snowblossom finally reunited with her long-lost sister. Kataru said to them that they must prepare for brace impact, as they reach Equestria. The Blizzard Samurai and the Dazzlings finally made it to its spot, Hope Hollow. The Ice Emperor persuades Vex to execute the people and the ponies who allied them, and Adagio agrees with the Ice Emperor's orders. Eventually, they began to attack and the Ice Emperor unleashed Boreal to execute them. After Candy made the buttercream frosting with rainbow sprinkles, with the help of Jay, she saw an Ice Dragon passed by. Cole asked her that the Ice Dragon is Boreal, much to Candy’s shocking disappointment. As the Hoofingtons have already set the Rainbow Bakery booth, Cole, Jay and Candy warned Pinkie, Fluttershy, the Hoofingtons and Moody Root that Boreal is heading towards the booth. Mrs. Hoofington tries to protect the booth, but she was frozen in ice. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Azure - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Barley Barrel - Sabrina Pitre *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Candy Sweetcake - Tabitha St. Germain *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Holly - Shannon Chan-Kent *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Joy - Courtney Shaw *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kerfuffle - Racquel Belmonte *Kataru - Cole Howard *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Moody Root - Terry Klassen *Midori - Nicole Oliver *Mr. Hoofington - Michael Daingerfield *Mrs. Hoofington - Veena Sood *Mrs. Sweetcake - Britt McKillip *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Pickle Barrel - David Kaye *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Princess Seaspark - Claire Corlett *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse *Scarlet - Teresa Gallagher *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Trout Pony - Terry Klassen *Torque Wrench - Rhona Rhees *Virescent - Ashleigh Ball *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *Shine Like Rainbows (Transcript) Locations Visited *Equestria **Hope Hollow ***Hope Hollow Town Square ***Sweet Rainbow Bakery ***Hoofington’s Residence ***Root’s Residence ***The Micro Tree *The Never-Realm *Rainbow Micro-Realm **Spectrum Light River **Rainbow Waterfall **Prism of Light Trivia *'Narrator': Rainbow Dash *Kataru enters Ninjago for the first time, as he warns Akita about The Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai arrival. *It is revealed that Kataru has his own diary, like Akita. *This episode marks the debut of Princess Seaspark, Mr. Hoofington, the Sweetcakes and Joy. **It also marks the first vocal appearance of Trout Pony. *The Micro Tree makes a debut in this episode, where the Microtini catalyst is obtained. *This is the second time the Mane Six shrink. The first is "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies". **However, they are able to shrink down to a microscopic level rather than being relatively bigger size. *During the exploration of the Rainbow Micro-Realm, an instrumental version of Rainbow is heard. *This is the first time the Ice Emperor and the Blizzard Samurai came to Ninjago and Equestria. **It is the third time The Dazzlings came here since "The Never-Ending Snowflakes". *List of accessories that Kerfuffle gave to the Mane Six: **Applejack: Orange Scarf **Fluttershy: Red Leggings **Pinkie Pie: Pink Flower Laces **Rarity: Indigo Scarf **Rainbow Dash: Blue Goggles **Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Wings **Princess Snowblossom: A dress which resemble as her CHS attire in "The Absolute Worst". *It is revealed that Snowblossom and Seaspark's father is Vex the Formless, not the Ice Emperor, though Snowblossom mistaken the Ice Emperor as her father in "Princess Snowblossom", as he is revealed that she was adopted the Ice Emperor. **This episode shows that Vex is Snowblossom and Seaspark's birth father. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Shine_like_Rainbows_title_card.png